Reversed Roles
by DefogYap The Writer
Summary: Summary: What happens when the roles of Lucina and Robin are swapped around? Where Robin becames the future saving warrior, son of Chrom and Lucina being the famous tactician that ends wars without causality? Find out the interesting, fluffy and quirky bits in these series of one shots featuring Robin x Lucina.
1. The Present and Future

A/N: Just some idea that I need to drop off before I continue writing my other stories. No one has done this before… so…. Why not start now?

Summary: A series of one shots featuring 'Robcina'. What happens when their roles are reversed?

* * *

~Reversed Roles~

Chapter 1: Future and Present

…

…

In this world of infinite possibilities, anything can happen.

When the people that you know are not exactly who you think they are…

Where the impossible becomes possible…

When the fragments of space and time are unpredictable and incomprehensible…

Anything…

Can…

Happen…

So tell me… what do you see in your wondrous and mysterious world?

…

…

…

It was peacetime as the heroes of mankind succeeded in destroying the evil dragon that had the power of a god, Grima. It was a long and tough battle between the shadow dragon and the dragon slayers, but it was worth to see the bright future of humanity shinning ahead of them.

The destruction and suffering that was brought upon the people, animals and plants had caused many open and long lasting wounds. However, ever since the fell dragon had been slain, these gaping wound are starting to heal and close up slowly.

People are socialising once again as if the great pain and suffering never happened. Bonds are forged between nations, in hopes to never erupt other devastating and bloody war ever again.

…However…

Even though international and political matters are starting to settle down, that did not stop a particular little blue-haired boy from running down the hallways of the royal castle in Ylisse.

The little blue-haired child wore a mini-version of Chrom's lord outfit and had the brand of the Exalt on his right hand. His small cape flapped wildly in the wind as he sprinted down the hallway.

…Or should I say, Robin, the prince of Ylisse and the next heir to the throne.

"Robin…! Stop running!" One of Robin's caretakers yelled frantically as the maid chased that little ball of energy. Robin ignored the maid's plea and continued to play 'catch' with the servants of the castle.

"…Hehehe! Catch me if you can!" The little prince playfully called out as he ran as his little feet could carry him. You may think that he was just having fun, but in reality he was running away from the English lesson from his aunt Maribelle. He hates the long and boring lecture that his aunt brings. Robin would rather running out in the yard to have fun than sit there for hours, listening to her blabbing.

Normally around this time, his parents would be spending time and playing games with him. Unfortunately, things were getting a little of hand even though it was in peacetime, leaving the Exalt and the Queen becoming much busier than before.

He had just managed to lose out the sight of his caretaker. However, all his efforts were lost as he bumped into something hard in front of him… or rather someone.

"Oof!" Robin was immediately stopped in his tracks as he crashed into the leg of an adult. The little blue eyes of the prince slowly looked up to see whose leg it belonged to.

His eyes widened in fear and shame as he saw that it was the grandmaster of Ylisse and one of his favourite playmates, Lucina. She had a beautiful long azure blue hair with streaks of purple and had purplish-blue eyes. She wore a golden blue grandmaster's cloak that most but not all of her smooth and slim curves of her body, along with a dark blue butterfly-shaped pendant around her neck.

Lucina gave a look of anger and disappointment towards the little boy as she crossed her arms and repeatedly tapped her foot on the ground lightly.

"Robin." She called his name with a stern voice as she stared at the little boy below her. "What did you promise us about running away from lessons?"

Robin looked down at his feet with guilt and shame. "I… I…" His young and developing mind searched for answer as he stuttered hopelessly.

…

…

~A few days ago…~

" _But I don't wanna go…" Robin whined. "Her lessons are so boring… No fun at all."_

" _Come on, Robin… You need these lessons. You have to go." Chrom reasoned as he kneeled down to his eye level._

" _But Daddy…!" The little boy stared at his father with his small, round blue eyes as he complained. "I don't like sitting… and listening… and sitting…"_

" _Sweetie… It is only for several lessons. After that, you don't need to go anymore." His mother, Sumia pat his small round head as she tried to convince the stubborn prince._

" _But…" Robin looked down sadly as he saw that there was no end to his suffering._

" _How about this…? If you go to your lessons, you can go whenever and wherever you like." Lucina offered._

"… _Really?" Robin perked up as sparkles of joy and hope could be seen in his little blue round eyes._

 _His parents seemed to agree to her suggestion as well. They smiled as they were relieved that they finally solve this irritating little issue._

" _Yes… We promise." Lucina smiled warmly as she held out her little pinky._

" _Okay!" Robin agreed wholeheartedly as he reached out and wrapped his own pinky over hers._

…

…

"I'm sorry…" Robin hung his head low in sadness and shame as he apologized. He could feel his tears threatening to pour out from his eyes.

"*Sigh* you little cute fur ball of trouble…"Lucina dropped her stern façade as a thin smile replaced her frown. She lowered down to his eye level and reached out to lightly pinch both his cheeks. "How do you manage to get out anyways?" A small giggle escaped her lips as he 'punished' the little troublemaker.

The grandmaster tugged the little prince's chubby cheeks outwards, making him look ridiculous and even childish then before. "I sneaked out when Aunt Maribelle was facing the board to write things…" He answered with his muffled voice as he had difficultly speaking with his stretched cheeks.

Lucina finally let go of his cheeks when she got her answer. Her stern and serious façade returned as she looked deep into the little child's eyes. "If you are going to break your promise with me, then I too will be breaking our promise. Is that clear, young man?"

A noise akin to whine hummed through Robin's mouth as he puffed out his cheeks to pout. Even with that little threatening from the adult, the little stubborn child was still reluctant to go back to his 'eternal' prison of boringness.

"Come on now, don't pout. Handsome young man like you should always smile. Let me see that smile of yours, no?" The royal tactician tried to convince him with her sliver tongue and slick personality.

The son of the Exalt certainly take after his father as he turned away and huffed with his small arms crossed in front of his chest, like he always did when the argument did not turn into his favour.

 _Well… Looks like I got no choice but to pull one of those tricks…_ Lucina thought as she looked off to the side for a brief moment.

"Oh fine then… I'll guess I just give this special gift to another not misbehaving and non-pouting little boy." The grandmaster causally mentioned. Her eyes wandered around the surroundings except Robin as she pretended he did not exist. "Oh where will he be?"

That immediately caught the attention of the mini version of Chrom. He quickly turned around and looked at her with curiosity. "You got a gift…?"

"Maybe…" Lucina causally remarked as a teasing smirk formed on her lips.

"…Me Me Me! I am that boy!" The pout on his face was gone in an instant, instead changing to a bright, radiant grin as he reached out in hopes to receive the potential special gift.

"No… You are not that boy." Lucina denied his claim as she pretended to focus somewhere else, as if to find another 'boy'. She stood up and slowly walking away from him. "Maybe he is somewhere else in the castle…"

"No wait! I…I..!" Robin desperately tried to think of way to persuade her in his small clever brain. However, no matter how hard he thinks, it always ended up unfavourable to him. Finally, the stubborn prince gives in.

Robin used his small legs to run and close the distance between him and his favourite playmate. In an attempt to stop her from moving and to get her to listen, the little blue-haired boy hugged her thigh as tightly as his stubby little arms could.

Lucina was stopped in tracks and looked down to the boy that was anxiously holding her leg like it was a lifeline that could disappear any minute. The grandmaster saw the little blue round eyes glistened with tears as he plead and beg.

"I'm sorry… I really, really, really will stop escaping from her lessons and really, really, really not be a bad boy anymore."

Lucina felt her heart melted as her face was tinted with a shade of red. It was too adorable for her not to ignore. Why must little children be so cute when they beg for things?

"Now that's the boy I am looking for…" She smiled warmly and gently as she signalled the little child to let go so that she could turn to face him. Lucina dug through inner depths of her cloak, finding the gift that was meant to be given to Robin a much, much later date.

Robin cheered loudly and happily as he bounced up and down, waiting excitedly to receive his gift in exchange for the long periods of English lessons.

After what seemed like a several eternities for the little one, Lucina took out a polished wooden replica of the Falchion that the exalted bloodline would use in times of danger. The little prince grasped in awe as he quickly took the wooden sword from her hands and admired its expert craftsmanship in close detail.

"Heh… this was meant for your upcoming birthday. But, I guess it is not too early to give it now." Lucina chuckled softly at the awe-struck expression he was making.

Robin then swung his wooden sword in random directions, slashing and dicing an invisible foe in front of him. "Wahh! Hiya!" He shouted as he called out random war cries with each strike.

It was like watching a child version of Chrom in the feat of battle, defeating every foe he sees with the help with his comrades.

The little prince then stopped and ran towards Lucina to give her the biggest hug that he could offer. "Thank you! I love it!"

The grandmaster laughed sweetly once again as she held him in his arms like a mother would do to her child. "You loveable little man… Remember, don't break your promise." She whispered softly into Robin's ears.

"I will…" Robin promised once again as he finally broke the embrace. Just in the nick of time, one of the maids of the royal castle that was searching for him arrived. The servant apologized and took Robin's hand to guide him back where he supposed to be.

 _He is so much like him… yet so different._ Lucina watched as the image of Robin and his caretaker moved further and further away.

…

…

The royal tactician was just about to turn back and walked back to her office, when…

"*Sigh* Must you always spoil him like this, Lucina? You are becoming a bad influence to my younger self." A deep, masculine voice called out. The voice seemed to consist of several mixed feelings like disappointment, annoyance and… jealously?

"Maybe if you come running into my arms, I would spoil you too, if not more than him. HeHeHe…" Lucina teased as she gave a bright, loving smile towards the owner of the voice.

The voice belonged to a tall man with a shining navy blue hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a set of blue clothing that was similar to what his father would normally wear and the appearance of the legendary hero-king, Marth. He also wore a black fingerless glove in his left hand and a pale-blue leather glove with a tight strap that hides the brand of the Exalt in his right hand.

The Falchion from his lost, grieve-stricken timeline hung slightly loose by his side, strapped to his belt. The one of the broken halves of his mask that was used to hide his identity is now used as a necklace.

The man is in fact Robin, at least ten years from the future.

"I am not sure whether to feel more 'joyful' or more unsecure with your antics." Robin responded unsurely as his mind was conflicted at what exactly he was supposed to be feeling right now.

"Well… It is your fault that you are a cute little teddy bear with full of fluff when you are younger." Lucina flushed with embarrassment as she avoided eye contact with him. "I can't help but to spoil him whenever I see his cute little face."

"Is that so…?" Robin muttered bitterly. The lord seemed to have conflicting emotions surging within him as he grabbed the hilt of his Falchion tightly.

Lucina's sharp eyes took notice this and walked to his side before tugging his sleeve gently. "Is something wrong?" She asked with her voice filled with concern and worry.

The blue-haired man turned and looked away from her gaze, shaking his head in denial. "No… Nothing's wrong." He did his best to hide his emotions, becoming stoic and emotionless. However, the faint strain in his voice betrayed him.

That gave the cue for the grandmaster to continue to press on the matter.

She reached out and cupped the side of his face, forcing him to look directly into her purplish-blue eyes.

At first it was just a humorous and ridiculous thought, something that will never happen. But now, it seemed that may be true.

"Robin, are you jealous? Is it because I have not been spending time with you as of lately? I know it seems kind of weird thinking like that… but I need to know why you are acting like this recently…" Lucina asked slowly and carefully, taking consideration of Robin's complex emotions.

For the first few seconds, the lord was silent. He dared not to speak a word. However, in his mind, it was far from silent as he racing through in and out of mind to search for an excuse… or just something to avoid the subject.

But… some qualities from his younger self just do not change at all.

Robin closed his eyes and raised his own hand to hold the hand that was cupping his face. He sighed in defeat as he finally gave in. He just could not put up a strong stand in front of those beautiful, emotionally purplish blue orbs.

"Is it wrong for me to?" He questioned. A pained smile could be seen on his lips as he began to reason. "I…I lost you twice. One was you ran away after I attempted to kill you because you were my father's murderer in the future."

Lucina winced in distaste as horrid memories of that event flow back into her mind. Her other free hand reached out to hold his other gloved hand in attempt to comfort him and urging him to continue.

"The other… was when you 'died'." His shoulder slumped slightly and his eyes were glistened with tears, his voice breaking as Robin continued. "It was two years… two long years of utter loneliness and suffering… I still remember the hopeless look that Morgan gave me when we returned from searching for you. I almost thought… I… I…"

The crying blue-haired man paused for a moment, letting his words sink into the mind of the grandmaster before speaking up again. "I almost thought I lost you. Even for the first time of my life of experiencing long term peace, it is nothing without you. I know it is ridiculous to be jealous of a seven year old child, but I just can't help it. I don't want to lose you a third time."

After Robin finished speaking, Lucina took this opportunity to wipe his tears with both of her hands, cleaning off the salty stains of droplets from his face.

The love of his life stared deep into his blue eyes, giving a small grin. It was a grin that he was so familiar with in the days that he was alone with her.

"You silly man…" She whispered softy and affectionately before pressing her lips against his. She moved her arms from Robin's face down to his waist and wrapped them tightly into an embrace. The lord was shocked at first, but gladly returned it with his fullest ability.

After their kissing session was over, Lucina repeated the same words over again. "You silly adorable Robin…"

She then rested her head under the crook of her lovers' neck and melted into his warm and soothing arms that were now around her body. "I am here now. That's all it matters."

"But I still have nightmares of you disappearing…" Robin muttered sadly.

"Then just remember our vow. No matter what obstacle we face, No matter how tough and challenging is the trials ahead, No matter what road you chose to follow…"

"We will always be there for each other…" Robin finished the sentence. It was as if those were burned into his mind, never to be forgotten.

"Hehe… You are forgetting one more thing, Robin." Lucina cooed and teased as she lifted up her head from it resting place to look into his eyes.

Robin took a moment to remember before realizing what it is. However, a mischievous side of him edged out as he decided that he should pretend to play dumb.

"Hmm…? And what is that?" Robin questioned playfully. He was proud that peculiar sentence when he proposed to her.

Lucina caught on instantly on what he planning on. She huffed mockingly and said, "You just want me to say it out loud, don't you?"

Robin let out a bright smile and leaning towards Lucina to touch his forehead against hers. "I just want you to remind me again, my love."

The grandmaster swooned and her cheeks began to blush brightly like a red rose. _Damn you, you lovable fool…_ She thought.

She brought one of her hands that was wrapping around Robin's back within her view and admired a shiny object around her ring finger. It was the ring of the Exalt… passed down from generation to generation for the descendant to present it to his or her chosen loved one.

"I…I am always your princess, and you will be always be my prince."

The ring seemed to glow brighter when the couple were together.

…

…

* * *

A/N: That's the first chapter of this series… I am not sure when I will be coming back to add more into this one. But I try nevertheless…


	2. Our loving family

A/N: Hope you all enjoy this little series of one shots from now on. Do review and share your thoughts on what I can improve on and such…

* * *

~Reversed Roles~

Chapter 2: The time when we first met each other…

"But Mama… I don't want to go to sleep yet." Little Morgan whined as she was forced to be tuck into the large, fluffy bed by her beloved Mother, Lucina.

"Yeah, I am not tired. I still wanna play with Papa." Little Marc agreed as he held onto his father's leg very tightly, refusing to budge and take a step towards his shared bed with his sister.

"Come on, Morgan and Marc… It is now late at night. You two can play all you want tomorrow." The grandmaster frowned slightly in annoyance as she tried to convince her children to stay in bed.

"You heard your mother, children… It's bed time." The lord bended down to lift his son off the ground and walked towards the bed to lay him down for the night.

"But Papa…"

"But Mama…"

The adorable little children looked at them with their large, round pleading blue eyes as they whined and complained pitifully. It took almost all of Lucina's willpower to resist the temptation to give into their cute little faces. Luckily, her love of her life was there to save her.

"Don't think about it, Lucina. We both know what happens when you let them have what they want, especially from me." Robin reminded her.

Morgan and Marc pouted as their 'flawless' plan had been exposed and would be useless against them from now on.

Lucina sighed heavily, before reaching out to grab one of her husband's gloved hand. "Then are we going to do with these little energetic cuties? I feel like running out of ideas to deal with them."

"…You? Running out of ideas? I thought you are the master tactician, my love not me." Robin teased with a smirk on his lips.

"Hey! I may be good at winning wars with my tactics, but when it comes to winning the hearts these little cute fur balls… they are so useless that I have to throw them out of the window." Lucina remarked as she pouted with her arms crossed.

"Don't worry, my love. I know exactly how you feel." Robin smiled as he reached out to bring his wife closer to him. "After all, you always have the same effects on me, making my heart throb and my head spin… you cunning loving tactician." His soothing voice and loving tone caused the grandmaster to blush brightly and to be flustered at his touch against her skin.

"Hehehe…" The son and daughter of the two greatest heroes giggled happily as they watched their parents interacted with each other.

Even with the considerably happy and good mood in the bedroom, there was still a big problem at hand – two sleepless, energetic children who just want to play till they are exhausted.

"Hmm…" Lucina pressed her finger against her chin as she thought hard and carefully of what to do with little Morgan and Marc. She looked towards her husband for brief moment, looking for inspiration in his eyes.

The lord smiled at her actions, it was her strange habit of hers whenever she was in the task of thinking up strategies for the mission at hand. He decided to help by suggesting a solution to her.

"Why don't we tell them a bedtime story? Father and Mother always told me bedtime stories when I was young, and they work all the time." Robin suggested.

Lucina dropped her façade and turned to her husband in pleasant surprise. She smiled and nodded in approval of his suggestion.

"Really? Yay, story time!" Morgan cheered happily as she seemed okay with her father's idea.

"Oh Oh! Can we pick what story we want to hear?" Marc raised his little arms in excitement as he suggested.

Their parents sat down on the both edges of the bed with Lucina sitting beside Morgan, while Robin sitting beside Marc. They made sure that their children were comfortable as much as possible as they settle down on the bed and awaited their request.

"Well Marc, Morgan… this will be the first time we tell you guys a bedtime story, so forgive me if I sound boring." Lucina began unsurely.

"Nah ah… Mama and papa will be great story tellers!" Morgan denied.

"Yeah, Mama and papa will always be great!" Marc agreed.

The lord and the grandmaster could felt their hearts melting with their children's warm love and affection for them. They could not disappoint them now!

"…And you two will always be our pride and joy. What story you want to hear today?" Robin asked.

"We want to hear the greatest story that ever existed! A heroic and action packed story!" Morgan raised her voice as she began to say her request.

"…The greatest story in the world! …Our family! …Right from the start!" Marc finished their request for his sister.

Robin and Lucina looked at each other in surprise. They had once told their story to the future versions of Morgan and Marc. It took a long time to finish from start to end.

However, it was a story to remember… as it was filled with wonderful and happily memories. They did not mind telling the story a second time. The parents of Morgan and Marc smiled towards each other before turning their attention to the little mini versions of them on the bed.

"Haha… Why not?" Robin chuckled as the enthusiasm and bright cheerful personality of his children began to influence him.

"Okay… One heroic story for you little buggers. After that, go to sleep. Promise…?" Lucina made her final deal with her son and daughter as she reached out her small pinky towards them.

"Promise!"

"Will do!"

The children reached to hook their own small pinkies, sealing the deal between them and their parents.

"Let's start shall we?" Robin suggested.

"YAY!"

…

Note: The way they tell their story to their children will be different than the one below.

…

 _Darkness… It was all I could see._

 _Nothing but darkness all around me…_

 _When does this ever end?_

"Chrom…! We have to do something."

 _Huh…? Is that… a voice I hear?_

 _A voice of a female…_

"What do you suppose we do?"

 _Another voice… A voice of a male…_

 _Where are they coming from…?_

"I dunno… I never deal something like this before!"

 _Open… I need to open them._

"Is she dead or alive?"

 _OPEN MY EYES, GOD DAMN IT!_

 _*Slowly opens eyes…. Saw two figures… a short blonde haired girl and a tall blue-haired man.*_

"Oh, hey there…!"

 _Hi…?_

"There are better places to nap than on the ground, you know?"

 _I didn't even know that I was lying down on the ground in the first place, sir…_

 _How would I know?_

"Here, give me your hand…"

 _Oh… thank you, good sir._

 _Huh…? That mark on my hand… What is that?_

"What are you doing lying down on the grass, madam? You are officially suspicious to be here in the middle of nowhere."

 _Ah… Dizzy. I can't even think… Who's that man wearing full of amour? Is he questioning me?_

"Hold on, Fredrick. She seems to be a little ill. Let's us start slowly."

 _Hmm… he seems to be a kind gentleman. But that mark on his shoulder… what does it mean?_

"What is your name?"

 _My name…? My name… My name is…_

"…Lucina. My name is Lucina, Chrom."

 _What?! Wait a minute, how do I know his name…?_

 _Damn it, now they looking at me funny._

 _What is exactly going on here?_

…

…

 _Two down, many to go…_

 _What the hell are these things in the first place?_

"You never tell me that Ylisse has such hideous creatures!"

"Well, Lucina. I am very sure that they did not come from here in the first place."

 _We were luckily that there were worn out and ruin fortresses around here, or else we will be screwed!_

 _Those soulless eyes… they make my whole body shiver in fear just by looking at them._

"Fredrick, take Chrom and cover that flank. They are coming in great numbers. We need all the cover we are can get."

"Lissa, you are coming with me. I am going to protect you, okay?"

 _We are going to need more members if we ever want to get out alive._

 _Huh…? Oh, speak of the devil, a blue haired archer and a red haired cavalier. Wait, is he...? Ouch… never mind. He deserved it I guess._

~After the battle~

 _Whew… We almost lost that battle. …It was too close for comfort._

 _Hmm…? Who is that…?_

 _Err… Marth…?_

 _Err… Why is he look so…?_

"...Hmm? Lucina, Why is your face red?"

"Huh…? Am I?

 _Wait… What?! Am I… blushing?_

 _NO NO NO, I can't be!_

 _I mean… he looks cool and muscular and everything but…_

 _WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING?!_

"I… err… I… am exhausted about our previous battle! Yes… exhausted"

"Okay… If you say so…"

 _My face feels warm…_

… _Really warm…_

…

…

 _Wow… Chrom and Marth looks so cool fighting each other, blade against blade. …Makes me wish I could be that good at swordsmanship. …Maybe I should go ask someone to teach me after this is done._

 _Oh wait, what am I doing again?_

"Lucina, look out!"

*Kellam pushes Lucina away and blocks the sword swing with his shield*

 _Damn it! Pay attention to the battle! I am their tactician for god sakes!_

 _I should thank the person who saved me… But where is he?_

"You should be more careful, Lucina."

 _Gah! Oh… it's Kellam. Thank god he was there… even though I can't seem to find him._

"Thank you, Kellam… wherever you are."

"No problem. It's nice to be appreciated."

 _Now that that is out the way… I need to overlook the arena. …And ignore the epic battle between Marth and Chrom. Damn it, I am going to miss out so much!_

"Fredrick and Sumia, give Chrom some backup. Mirel, you and me shall shoot them down with our magic. Stahl and Kellam, act as our front shield, will you?"

 _I am going to ask Chrom to give me full details of that fight! Every single last one... Let's do this!_

 _You are so going down, Mister!_

 _I wonder if we get paid for this much action… Oh well…_

~After the epic battle~

 _*Huff Huff* that was tough as nails…_

 _Didn't know that I could have live through that…_

 _Our second battle as a member of the Shepherds… Not bad I guess._

 _Hmm…? Is that Marth sitting in that corner?_

 _I can't see his face because of that mask and hood over his head… I wonder what his eyes look like…_

 _He… He looks wounded. I have some spare vulneraries on me, maybe I could help him._

"Umm… Hi. Do you need a hand?"

 _*Marth shook his head*_

"No, I am fine. I don't need a helping hand."

 _Yikes, he doesn't seem friendly at all…_

 _I just want to help you to fix your leg, that's all, no need to be so harsh._

"But you are limping and bleeding profusely, you should let one of my friends to come over to heal you."

"No need… I have some healing supplies to heal myself."

 _He is stubborn… Not sure I like that…_

"Well… Then at least let me guide you to sit on that bench over there."

"No need, I can walk there myself. I am no child, woman."

 _Ouch… Those words are getting more painful to hear by the second._

…

 _Hehe… But who cares? I still want to help him anyway._

"I know you can… But I think you should sit down and rest for moment."

"Why do you even care?"

 _Hmm… Well… it is because of many, many different reasons…_

"Sheesh… You don't have yell so loud. It was to repay you for saving Chrom and Lissa. If you weren't there in the first place, she would have died."

… _And because I feel the need to know more about you… I don't know why though. You are such a mysterious man to make me feel that way._

"…"

*After healing the wound on Marth's leg*

"See? Not so hard right? Hehe…"

 _He seemed to be troubled… I wonder why?_

"Thank you for your help… But I am afraid I have wasted too much time here… I need to move on."

 _Go…? Go where? Hmm… Maybe I should mind my own business… for now._

"Right… I'm glad to help, Marth. It's nice knowing you."

"As it is mine… Err…"

 _Oh right… I forgot to introduce myself this whole time. Where are your basic manners, Lucina?_

"Lucina… My name is Lucina."

"I will be off, lady Lucina."

 _And there he goes… I hope I will meet him again._

 _Wait? What? WHY DO I WANT TO MEET HIM AGAIN?_

…

…

*Marth's mask and hood fall off from his face*

 _He… I… He…_

 _Erm…_

 _*blushes heavily*_

 _Damn it, Lucina. Keep your girlish fantasies under control_

 _He is not cool and handsome and awe-inspiring and… *blabbers on and on*_

 _No No No No… I can't be, right?_

"So… your face is finally revealed. Heh… I think I know what made you become Lucina's crush."

"Wha…? NO NO NO! I did not have a crush on him!"

 _DAMN IT CHROM NOT NOW! NOT INFRONT OF HIM!_

 _Erghh… I could feel my face burning with embarrassment right now._

"…"

"I believe we have much serious matters to attend to, sir. We need to go save the Exalt right now."

"Oh right! The assassination, we need to stop it now!"

 _Right! Focus on the objective at hand! Come on! FOCUS!_

 _We need to get to the Exalt, right now!_

"Yes, that right! Listen, here's the plan."

…

…

*Lucina saw Marth crying and hugging Chrom while calling him, 'Father'*

 _Huh…?_

 _F-Father…?_

 _But Chrom is too young to have a child as old as him!_

 _I…I…_

 _I shouldn't interfere now but…_

"Umm… Chrom? What's going on? Why is he hugging you and calling you 'Father'?"

 _Oh… right… Sumia. She may have wayyy more questions than I do._

 _Maybe I should just watch from a distance…_

~After the explanation of Marth actually being Robin from the future~

 _I… I…_

 _I… This is so difficult to grasp…_

 _Marth is baby Robin from the future?_

 _Time Travel…?_

 _Oh gosh, it is giving me a headache…_

 _Hm…?_

 _I…_

 _Why am I…?_

 _Why do I suddenly feel so lonely?_

 _Did I… lose something important?_

 _Why is Robin making me feel this way?_

...

…

"And that… is how I met your father, little ones. It made me so confused and worried for my own health. For the first time, I felt that I had no control over my own feelings and thoughts."

Lucina looked over to her children to see that Marc and Morgan had already slept soundly and peacefully. She smiled as she reached her hand out to pat gently on Morgan's head, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet Dreams, my child…" The grandmaster whispered to her affectionately.

Her eyes wandered off Morgan to see her husband doing the same action to the sleeping Marc.

The parents stand up and walked away from the bed and blow the candlelight, replacing the shining bright light with pitch black darkness.

Lucina and Robin closed the door of the children's bedroom and walked down the hallway towards their own room.

At the end of the hallway, Lucina stopped as she tugged the sleeve of Robin's clothes. "You know… I don't want to fall asleep tonight."

Robin chuckled as he turned to wrap his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers. "And why is that my love?"

Lucina giggled softly as she melted into the warmth of her lover's embrace like she always did when they were alone together. "…Because today… Today is a good day to see the beautiful shinning stars tonight. I want to see them with you, my Dearest."

Robin nodded his head before kissing her hair and tightening his embrace. "Of course, anything for my princess…"

Right after that sentence, a small mischievous grin formed his face.

"Thought I would like to ask… Did you truly find me that handsome that it made you speechless?"

"Oh quiet, you!"

* * *

A/N: I just love doing this one shots! I will try to do a chapter with the reveal of Marth 'Robin' version.


	3. Calling each other cute nicknames

A/N: Well sorry for the lack of content lately…. I have been really distracted by games and school work and some personal stuff. However, that won't stop me from thinking of new ideas and finding time to write. Enjoy this little one shot of mine. Take it as an apology from me

Btw, what do you think of chapter 2? Do you think it is sooo hard to read that I need to change it?

* * *

~Reversed Roles~

Chapter 3: Calling each other Nicknames….

Night time falls as the moon soars above the inky black sky, standing out among the endless amount of bright shining stars. The shepherds decided to set up camp in order to recharge their energy before the big skirmish ahead.

As usual, many young couples among the group of Shepherds search for their respective lovers to spend some time with each other undisturbed. They would talk about what they did during the day or would just silently cuddle in the arms of their husbands or wives.

All except for one young, romantic couple that recently found each other…

Under the safe haven of Lucina and Robin's tent, the lord gave a scolding look at the female tactician as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Lucina…" Robin called out her name sternly. "I have something important to address to you tonight."

"Err… what is it, my love?" Lucina asked sweetly and innocently, acting as if she does not know what is going on. But in reality, she knows exactly what is going on. She knows what havoc she had caused among the camp.

Robin frowned in frustration and leaned closer towards her. An intimating and serious aura could be felt rising from the blue-haired lord.

"What's with the ridiculous names you have been calling for the past few days?" Robin asked furiously as he determined answers from the cunning tactician in front of him.

"What nicknames…?" Lucina asked curiously as she continued to act dumb and oblivious to the matter at hand. She looked off to the side and chewed her lip nervously.

"The endless childish nicknames you have been calling every time we see each other! Do you want to hear how stupid they sound?" Robin raised his voice as he stared into her purplish-blue eyes. Something snapped inside the now red-faced Robin as he did not wait for her answer and started listing off the names that he heard from Lucina's own mouth.

"You have been calling me 'Cutie Pie', 'Baby', 'Binky', 'Cuddles' 'Honey', 'Sweetie'…" He continued to rabble on and on as his face grows increasingly red with embarrassment and shyness. Robin could not believe the massive number of names she had called him. The worst part of this whole situation was that those names are not unheard by his friends and even his parents!

Lucina, however, was having trouble deciding what exactly she should be feeling right now. Her smile grew increasingly wider with small fits of giggles mixed in as she saw how cute Robin was when he is embarrassed. But at the same time, she could not feel a tint of regret that he had become a bit of the topic among their friends and relatives.

And… feeling annoyed that the lord may be over exaggerated at the matter at hand.

"And… And…" Robin was out of breath when he was at the last list of names that he had been given by Lucina. His body slumped over in exhaustion as he panted heavily. It was then he realised he left out the last one… the one that he dreaded hearing the most.

"And…?" Lucina questioned playfully with a grin on her face. She was clearly enjoying herself.

The blue-haired man frowned once again as he slowly regained his energy. Robin then took in a gulp of air and said that horrible name that was possibly inspired by his Uncle Frederick's wife and his sister, Cynthia. "Robbie… You called me 'Robbie'…"

He repeated the name as if it was a taboo, as if it was the **bane** of his entire existence, as if **IT** was the one that caused the death of his father…

…By laughter…

"But I liked that one…" the tactician whined sadly as she saw that his lover genuinely hated that nickname. The angry lord cringed as he remembered the memories of how he got that name from his sister.

 _It was a wonderful day for little Robin…_

 _He was with everyone as usual, playing the justice cabal with her sister and friends in the royal garden._

 _Everyone was having fun as they played Heroes vs Villains, using their toy weapons from sword to axes to 'destroy' each other and rise to victory._

 _Robin was trying to be different today as he played as the mastermind and supervillain in his group. His minons, Gerome, Brady and Severa were planning a evil scheme while Robin was trying to buy time by engaging the heroes._

 _"Villians ain't always laid-back cowards!" He reasoned._

 _Before the 'battle' begins, the leader of the heroes, Cynthia gave a usual intimidating speech toward her foe. "I am the light in the darkness, I am the destroyer of evil! I am coming to defeat you, Robbie!"_

 _And... that's was the result of asking her sister to give him a cool villian name..._

 _How 'Robbie' is a cool name, he would never know..._

The lord snapped his eyes shut and clenched his fist tightly to refrain his ball of burning anger from raging inside him. Curse his naïve, young mind of his! He would erase any evidence of its upbringing if he could… but it now forever tainted his past.

Oh the horrors of how cruel Naga could be…

Robin immediately calmed himself down as he took in large gulps of air into his lungs before breathing out. He repeated this process a few times before regaining his composure and faced this mischievous tactician of his.

"I thought it was harmless, Robin." Lucina explained with a sad look on her face. "I read from countless romance novels, that your mother had given me, that calling each other nicknames is normal. Plus, I thought it was cute…"

Robin felt guilty as soon as he saw the sorrow and sadness that he had caused. He sighed heavily and scolded himself mentally. Both of them had very little experience in being in a loving relationship and Lucina was only trying to ways maintain it. Unfortunately, it only caused more awkwardness among the two of them.

"I'm sorry, Lucina. I should not have overreacted. You were only trying to keep this relationship going." The lord hung his head in shame as he apologised. In fact, he admitted that he felt happy being called by some of the names that he had listed.

"I'm also apologise, Robin… I should have talked to you about it before I go with it. I…I…" The female tactician paused as she felt a stinging sensation in her eyes. Robin saw this as instantly closed the gap in between them by wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace.

As Lucina buried her head into her lovers' chest, she let her tears fall from her face. "It… It just that I love you so much… I don't ever want it to fade away. I want it to last forever. For the longest time that I have been alone, I finally gained something as precious as this. Do you understand?"

Robin tightened his embrace to comfort her, resting his chin on her head. He let out a soft hum to indicate that he understood. The lord then lowered his voice to a whisper as he spoke gently and affectionately to her, "Yes, I do, Lucina. Of course, I do understand. I came from a broken world filled with death and destruction, where each passing second could be my last. I never felt so much love for another person such as this. I was never allowed to."

Robin weakened his grip on Lucina in order use one of his hands to raise her chin to look up into his own blue eyes. "My love for you grows with each day that goes by. I can't help be feel selfish to always think of you as mine forever. I rather let those names, as ridiculous as it is, to only to be heard by me."

The tears were stopped immediately as a dark shade of red soon formed on the face of the female tactician. She swooned as she heard each and every word that left his lips that were meant for her.

As they stared into each other's eyes, they noticed the rather lovey and happy atmosphere in the tent. It soon triggered the young couple as they closed the distance of their lips and kissed each other, showing the never dying love towards each other.

After their little kissing session was over, the two break apart and looked at each other with bright red blushes on their face.

"So… Err…" Lucina began shyly, still embarrassed about their kiss. "Can I still call you my cute little 'Robbie'?"

Robin rubbed his neck shyly as he avoided eye contact with her. "Only when we were alone… And if I can make a nickname for you too."

"Huh…? Okay, if you say so. What are you going to call me?" Lucina asked happily, ready to accept any name that Robin would give.

Robin closed his eyes as he carefully thought of a nickname for Lucina. One that is short but sweet, and that he would have fun calling her with it.

"'Lucy'… I'll call you my cunning and loving 'Lucy'." Robin smiled as he was genuinely happy with the nickname.

At first, Lucina did not answer as she slowly process the nickname in her head. In a blink of an eye, she felt her face burning with embarrassment as she turned away shyly and screamed, "Robin, no! That's… that's… too… too…"

"Cute?" Robin grinned mischievously as he teased her mercilessly. Ah… the taste of sweet revenge…

"NO IT IS NOT! IT'S TOO EMBARRASSING FOR ME!" The blushing tactician cried out.

"AND YOU THINK 'ROBBIE' IS NOT EMBARRASSING FOR ME?" No need to indicate who yelled that…. Seriously… no need at all…

"BUT IT IS CUTE!"

"NO, IT IS NOT!"

It is going to be a long evening for them as they continued to scream off their heads and argue about something trivial as 'cute' nicknames.

* * *

A/N: Next up… birthday? Maybe? Cause Lucina's (original) birthday is April 20th right? Right…?

Anyways, please review and follow me for more stories such as these.


	4. With animal ears and tails

A/N: this chapter is kind of inspired by one of the chapters in 'Flower Language' by dualstrike. I wonder when he will complete that one series… Anyways, enjoys this one shot of mine. Please do rate and review and follow me if you want more Robin x Lucina content.

* * *

~Reversed Roles~

Chapter 4: with cute animal ears and tails…

Chrom had always experienced strange things in his life as the leader of the shepherds. If he could list out every single event that he had witnessed and heard in the time since he was part of his second family, it would take so long that he was sure by the time he is finished, the fell dragon would have awakened several times by now.

One of them was almost getting killed by Vaike testing his reflexes by throwing a rock at him or swinging his axe that was aimed directly for his head.

"Gonna need to get your senses high at all times, no? Teach is not going to have a slow moving turtle as a rival!"

The other was the love of his life, Sumia seemingly tripping over everything even when there is nothing on the ground! How she does it, he would never know.

Yet another one was Kellam's mysterious ability to be unseen at any given moment. One second you see him, the next second you could not find him. It was almost scary at times, including the times when the prince would forget his entire existence. He is wearing heavy, bulking steel amour for Naga's sake!

When asked how he got it in the first place, the armoured knight simply shrugged and said, "I don't know about it… I just fade into the background. What I do know is that it is a blessing… and a curse."

However, nothing can be compared to what he was seeing right in front of him.

His future son, Robin with blue cat ears and a fluffy blue tail being toyed and chased around by his fiancé, which is also his best friend. _Gosh this is weird…_ The great lord thought as he sighed dejectedly.

"Robin, come back please! I just want to play with that soft, fluffy tail of yours!" Lucina pleaded sorrowfully as she chased her fiancé around the tents of the camp.

"No way in Naga's name I am allowing you to do that, Lucina! Stop chasing after me already!" Robin yelled back at her as he ran as fast as his legs could.

"Robbie! My cute little Robbie, come back!"

"No!"

At this point it seems the lord was starting to lose speed as he became more and more tired with each passing second that passed. Lucina, however, was getting even more excited and energetic as she was closing the gap between her and him.

There could be only one person who could cause this mess. Chrom turned towards the camp and yelled out the culprit's name at the top of his lungs.

"HENRY!"

…

…

The white-haired dark mage immediately responded to his leader's call as he replied with a sing along voice, "~Yes~…?"

His goofy grin was attached to his face as Henry skipped merrily towards his caller. Before he even asked what the matter was, the dark mage saw the amusing spectacle in front of him and laughed heartily. "So that's where the hex went, Nyahahaha! What a purrfect result!"

"Stop making those puns, Henry!" Chrom growled angrily as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at the dark mage. "Why is my son sporting animal ears and tail?" He demanded.

"Oh? That was my daughter's first successful hex. Nyhahaha! Noire always wanted to learn how to cast them from me and her mother. Man… being a dad is awesome!" Henry explained with a sense of fatherly pride as he and the great lord now witness Lucina tackling Robin to the ground. The female tactician snuggled into her lovers' soft, furry tail, causing the lord to be flushed and embarrassed.

"Hehehe... your tail is so soft... so much so I could hug and sleep on it for days!"

"I will be happy when this day ends..."

"Nooo... Don't you ever change, Robbie! Stay like this forever!"

"Father? Anyone? Please help me!"

"Is that permanent?" Chrom asked wryly as one of his eyes twitched at the sight of the interaction between the young couple. _This could not get anymore worse…_ He thought.

"Nyahahaha! I wished!" Henry chuckled as he shook his head in disappointment. "If she did, Tharja and I would be already teaching her how to get rid of hexes. Oh the family bonding time we could have together!"

Chrom deadpanned as now Lucina advanced from Robin's tail to play with his small cute little cat ears by tickling and rubbing them. He could see his son trying desperately to pry her grip from his body without offending his lover.

"Aww... your ears twitch when I pat them. It is so cute!"

"Now I understand where Morgan gets her childish personality from..."

"Oh come on! Aren't you enjoying this?"

"No, I am not!"

"When does this hex ware off?" Chrom asked in concern for his son's dignity. The lord is starting to regret letting his beloved little boy getting such an obsessive and dominant wife.

"Don't you worry, Chromy. Weak and harmless hexes like these usually last until the sun sets." Henry reassured, waving the matter off as if it is not a serious issue. The only thing he wished to see right now was the bloody bits of body falling everywhere from the sky. Now that would be wonderful hex.

"If you say so…" Chrom sighed heavily as he helplessly continued to watch his best friend 'bullying' his son.

Lucina gave Robin a big, affectionate and protective embrace as she cooed into the furry spot in between his cat ears. At this point, Robin finally gave in and allowed his fiancé to do whatever she wants. Besides, he had admitted he rather enjoyed her loving attention.

"…Robbie~! …My cute, adorable Robbie~!" She said in a sing along voice as the tactician slowly shut her eyes and let her body relaxed into their warming embrace. Lucina moved to kiss the lord's cat ears at the last moment, which twitched in response, before her mind drifted off into unconsciousness.

Seeing that Lucina was asleep, Robin shifted her body to a more comfortable position and used his furry tail to shelter her like a blanket. _Huh… I guess this not exactly bad as it seems…_ He thought.

Lucina murmured words in her sleep as she melted into the comfortable cuddle of fur that her lover had provided.

"Cute Robbie… All mine…"

…

…

After all the 'suffering' that Robin had went through, you would think karma should eventually fall upon the cunning, mischievous Lucina at any moment now…

…Anyyyy moment now…

"Why is our tactician sporting animal ears and tails?" Chrom asked the white-haired dark mage who is now beside his daughter, Noire. The timid archer apologized constantly as a familiar scene was happening in the background.

"Nyahaha! I am telling this time!" Henry laughed as he enjoyed the chaos that was in front of him.

"…Lucy, my love! Please come back to my side!" Robin called her as he chased a purple fox-eared with nine furry tails Lucina around the camp.

"Come on! Not here! This is too embarrassing!" Lucina cried back as she ran as fast as her leg could take her.

"Nyahaha! I guess you say Lucina is not soooo cunning like a fox anymore, eh?"

"HENRY!"

* * *

A/N: Yeap… I think my heart melted from the fluff that I had created… Hopefully I could make a one shot on Wednesday for Lucina's birthday. After that, I would finally go back into the more serious fanfic and maybe return to my persona 4 fanfics.

As I said, please please review!


End file.
